


Temptations

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Speedos, Teasing, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Kinda PWP kinda without. They on vacation.





	Temptations

Crowley  _ had  _ to be dreaming. He watched as the angel reached for a tee.   
"You can't wear _ them _ " Crowley exclaimed, gesturing to the angel, who was currently only wearing speedos.   
"Why not?" Aziraphale asked, holding a t-shirt in his hands.   
"Because control is something that I don't have. And wearing only _ them"  _ Crowley spoke, while moving to kneel in front of the angel.   
"is making it hard for me to not do thissss" Crowley murmured. Before Aziraphale could ask what  _ this  _ was, the speedos were eased down to the angel's knees. Crowley's tongue slid an impossibly long distance, tonguing the slit. 

Aziraphale's knees weakened, his hands fell to Crowley's auburn locks. Crowley gripped the angel's hips, holding them in place with one hand while his other hand slid behind the angel. Slender fingers massaged the furled muscle, a litany of sinful moans came from the angel. 

_ This  _ is new. Usually it's the other way around. Usually, Aziraphale tops. Today though, today he looks ready to bend over and let Crowley ravish him. Aziraphale moaned, and with little more than a thought, he was laid on the bed, staring up at Crowley.    
“Please” He begged. Crowley smirked to the angel.    
“What do you want?” Crowley asked, moving to kneel at the edge of the bed.    
“Y-you” Aziraphale stuttered, almost rolling his hips into the air.    
“You have me” Crowley smirked, teasingly trailing his hand over Aziraphale’s chest, his thumb catching at his nipples. Aziraphale gasped, lewd and sinful. 

Crowley groaned and spread Aziraphale’s legs.    
“You-You know what I mean” Aziraphale exclaimed. Crowley smirked    
“I know, I wanna hear you say it” Crowley chuckled. Aziraphale was as red as a tomato.    
“I want you to have sex with me” Aziraphale spoke almost silently. That was enough for Crowley, knowing he wouldn’t get the angel to say that any louder. 

Crowley shifted to spread Aziraphale’s legs, wrapping them around the demon’s slim waist.    
“Oh thank the lord” Aziraphale  _ moaned  _ at the slightest bit of friction.    
“Not yet” Crowley grunted, mouthing along Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale breathed, a thought becoming action.    
“Please, I’m ready” Aziraphale begged. Crowley chuckled and nipped a purpling bruise onto the angel’s porcelain skin.    
“Patience, angel” Crowley hissed. Aziraphale whimpered.    
“I swear to God herself if you don’t get inside of me- mmh” Aziraphale couldn’t finish his sentence, cut off by Crowley slamming into him. Aziraphale moaned, his hands falling to Crowley’s shoulders, gripping the skin tightly.    
“Fuck” Crowley moaned, biting at Aziraphale’s neck again.    
“You feel amazing” Crowley hissed, shifting the angel of his hips. At the new angle, he hit deeper in the angel, finding  _ that  _ spot that had the angel shooting off of the bed. Crowley grinned and stroked his hand over Aziraphale’s chest, catching a gasp from the angel.    
“Fuck” Crowley groaned, his head falling to hide in Aziraphale’s neck. The angel’s hands gripped at Crowley’s shoulder blades, rolling his hips against Crowley. Crowley moaned and gripped Aziraphale’s hips.    
“I’m clossse” Crowley hissed, his hips jerking slightly.    
“Me too” Aziraphale whimpered. He groaned and clenched around the demon, biting at the skin. The marks wouldn’t stay, but for the moment, Aziraphale loved it.    


Crowley came first. His hips stilled, his grip on the angel’s hips tightened and his head fell back. He bit his lip, he didn’t want the moans to slip out. They were too loud. Crowley’s orgasm triggered Aziraphale’s, and the angel came with a sinful moan.

Crowley groaned and fell into the angel’s arms. With little more than a thought, they were both cleaned up again.    
“As much as you don’t want me to wear that swimwear, that has only made me want to wear it more” Aziraphale smirked. Crowley groaned.    
“I thought temptations were my thing”    
“They are. This one is just too damn delightful to pass up though” Aziraphale responded, kissing Crowley gently. 


End file.
